


Flowers

by aceofsparrows



Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 10 min prompt, F/M, Flower Crowns, Tumblr Prompt, WE LOVE IT, gilbert is a sweetheart, pure fluff, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: shirbert making flower crowns togetherspoilers for season 3 (obvs) (or if you haven't read the books lol)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Flowers

“You look absolutely ridiculous,” Anne laughed as she glanced up to find Gilbert struggling over his craft. 

“It’s harder than it looks.” He frowned, lifting up the haphazard chain of wildflowers, which promptly collapsed. He huffed in frustration.

“Do you want some help?” Anne asked, trying in vain to hide her smile. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her, then sighed.

“Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea.”

“Okay.” Anne took his flowers carefully from his lap, setting them into her own. She plucked the one with the longest stem up with her thumb and forefinger, holding it aloft so Gilbert could observe. “You want to start with the one with the longest stem, see?” He nodded. “Then, you find another one with a long stem and you tie them like this, see? Over and under and don’t pull too tight.” She demonstrated slowly, and Gilbert nodded. “Then you push the knot up to the base of the stem like this so you have room for the next one.”

“Okay, that seems fairly simple,” Gilbert sighed, and Anne gave him half his flowers back. He copied the steps she had showed him, and in no time he’d woven his own crown. It had a few mistakes here and there— Gilbert was not the most delicate of workers with his hands— but he grinned widely when he finished the last knot and held up the finished crown triumphantly.

“Ta da!”

Anne looked up from her own crown, grinning as she admired his handiwork. “Oh, it’s beautiful, Gil! See, I knew you could do it.”

Gilbert laughed, and set the crown atop Anne’s auburn pouf. “A crown fit for a queen.”

Anne smiled, leaning in to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. “Truly.”


End file.
